Son of Time
by Kithrin
Summary: There were two children at the Potter's the night Voldermort attacked, one was left there by an old friend, and the other was the Heir to the house of Potter. One was picked up by the friend, one was sent to the Dursleys. The problem? The two were sent to the wrong destinations. Now Harry's mother has reunited with him, and she IS. NOT. HAPPY. Starts at the end of year 1.
1. Ch 1: Meeting mom

Son of Time.

AN: HELP PLOT BUNNYS ARE EATING ME!

AN2: started writing this at 18,000+ feet.

AN3: I will be using annotations for the first time ever! But only a few to try it out, I WILL NOT place dozens of them in the fic like some authors, instead I will keep it under 5.

Ch 1: Meeting mom

A woman with light powder blue hair, that looked to be between eighteen and twenty-five waiting at a train station. Her maid outfit was blue and white, and she had some knives strapped to her thighs. She had already chased off a fat-man and his horse faced wife, and their beach ball son.

The maid had a genuine smile on her face for the first time in over ten years. Her son, that was taken from her by virtue of being in the same house as two of her best friends when they were attacked, was finally going to be reunited with her. The large incompetent man didn't even think that two cribs meant two toddlers, and if she hadn't gotten their when she did, young Rose Potter might have died from exposure, fortuitously as her godmother, she was able to claim custody of the one year old, and with the help of the goblins, removed some traces of dark magic from her forehead. The goblins also, for a price, agreed to keep an eye out for her son, and they had contacted her in early august, stating that a boy with a similar magic signature as her had came in...

Just one problem, he was claiming to be a Harry Potter. They had allowed him to take money out of the potter accounts based off the fact that the man with him had the proper key, and they boy had genuinely believed that was his name. The goblins had the last laugh, because they refilled the Potter accounts with funds from the Dumbledore accounts, as this deception was obviously his fault.

She thought back to the... _**SHUDDER**_... deal she had to make with Yukari, the gap yokai (1), to gain identification usable in this world, as well as contact possibilities and travel, and while she didn't regret it, she definitely didn't want a repeat. Spending all her vacations combing England wasn't fun, neither was the extra work her boss piled on her when she got over her depressions after she failed. Now, because of the goblins, she'll be able to bring her eleven year old baby home.

As she was finishing her musings she saw HIM emerge, but despite her excitement, and her desire to hug the stuffing out of him, she knew better. Instead she held 2 things, one, a place card with his name, and the second, a letter with the Gringotts emblem sealing it, and so she waited for him to see her...

(^.^) ^(^.^)^ (^.^) v(^.^)v (^.^)

Harry winced as he stood up from his seat as the Hogwarts Express ground to a stop, as his injuries weren't fully healed yet, and pulled down his trunk. He wasn't looking forward to the summer, and his aunt and uncle. He was curious however, when the goblin that took him to his vault, hinted that something was going to change for him after the school year, something very big for him.

On his way out of the platform, his friends promised to write him, and he looked around for his 'family'. He didn't see them, but he did see a young woman wearing a light blue and white maid outfit, holding a large card with his name on it. Curious, he cautiously approached her, noticing that she had a genuine smile when she saw him. She then held out a letter with an emblem he had seen over nine months before, the wizarding bank, Gringotts. He cautiously took, and opened the letter, and his eyes widened, looking at her, she her smile grew, and she nodded.

This caused him to throw his arms around her, as his greatest wish, FINNALY came true, he was free from the Dursleys.

(^.^) ^(^.^)^ (^.^) v(^.^)v (^.^)

Finally, her son was in her arms, but as much as she would want to just stand there and hold him, she needed to get back, although when they did get back, she has to take him shopping for new clothes, and burn the ones he was wearing.

(^.^) ^(^.^)^ (^.^) v(^.^)v (^.^)

"Now son, as much as I would like to stand here hugging you, we need to be getting home, is there anything at your last place of residence you would like to retrieve? If not, we can just head home, and then get you some clothes and other essentials," the Maid, Sakuya, said. "Also my name as you would say it, is Sakuya Izayoi."

"No, not really," Harry replied, as they started heading toward the exit. "I only had Dudleys cast off clothes, and some broken toys I snuck out of the trash."

The blue haired maid's expression flashed into an angry expression before her face calmed into a neutral mask. "I will have... _words_ with the people whom you were living with."

Hearing that harry gained a small smile, finally freedom...

Although the shock of having to walk through a hole in reality to get home after they entered an alley was unusual.

(^.^) ^(^.^)^ (^.^) v(^.^)v (^.^)

end chapter

(1) one of most powerful yokai in the Touhou setting. Manipulates borders.


	2. Ch 2: Summer time at Gensokyo: year 1

Son of Time

 _ **IMPORTENT AN:**_ I will be modifying a few Touhou ages, just be warned.

AN: Burnt out on Demon and Angel, so going to shift gears for a bit.

AN2: changed bit of Sakuya's description last chapter

Ch 2: Summer time at Gensokyo: year 1.

"Wow, you live here?" Harry said, staring wide eyed at a large mansion, and then looked around for the source of some muffled explosions.

"Yes, and work here as a maid for my master Remilia Scarlet," she answered amused, only for the amusement to fall, when she saw someone missing. "where's Meiling? She should be guarding the gates." She then frowned after a few crashes could be heard faintly.

Her amusement vanished, and she gained a facepalm, when the upper part of a torso appeared from a crack in reality. And she gained a headache when she heard what the newcomer had to say, "You don't want to go in there right now. Your adopted daughter helped Flandre escape, and Meiling as well as Remilia are trying to catch them. Merisa is stealing some books and Patchouli is chasing her..." she paused as a massive explosion detonated the east wall, and several figures flew out sending blasts of energy at each other in a free for all. A deadpan expression towards the maid later and she continued, "As you can see, it's everyone for themselves at this point. Now I need to take off those crappy glamours that someone stuck on your son." She then snapped her fingers, and a few minor cosmetic changes occurred.

His hair smoothed out and turned a light powder blue like his mothers and his eyes to turn a deep purple (EN1). Harry blinked and intelligently said, "Huh?"

The woman in the hole just smiled and replied, "Just manipulated the boundary between being disguised and not disguised. Now I should head home. I'll check in often, you seem to be... interesting." the woman then pulled herself back through the hole and left.

Harry sighed and looked up at the six way melee taking place in the sky, then smiled. "this place is awesome!"

His mother looked up from her facepalm with a small smile on her face, and knew she would be either teaching him herself, or finding one... ' _in fact'_ she mused at seeing the blond magician flying up there with her broom, ' _I have a likely candidate.'_

It was then that something went 'wrong' in the battle. A blast from the blonde on the broomstick hit the wrong target and sent a young girl, whom looked to be fourteen, with iron framed wings and what looked like gems hanging from the frame rocketing towards the ground, and a young boy standing on it.

Sakuya was about to stop time to pull him away, when a blast almost knocked her off her feet by landing too close. She regained her balance to see her son on the ground, engaged in an accidental liplock with her bosses younger sister, and a thin steam of blood from a cut lip leaking down the side of his mouth.

The young looking girl sat up so she was sitting on the boy's stomach and commented, "Tasty." she looked around and found her sisters maid nearby. "mind if I stick around? I seem to be out of the fight right now, and who's this?"

The woman sighed, and took in the pleasantly dazed expression on her son's face, reengaged her facepalm before replying, "No, but could you get off my son?" she paused as another thump was heard, and peaking through her fingers she saw that Flandre was in another unintentional kiss with her son, and her ward was flat on her back on Flandre's back. "Rose, get off Flandre, Flandre get off my son."

"YOU FOUND HARRY!?" Rose squealed. She was an eleven year old girl. She had waist length copper red hair, an athletic figure, and leaf green eyes. She was wearing a pair of cut off jean shorts, a modest tank top, and comfortable looking knee high leather boots with a quarter inch heel. The clothing of both girls were barely damaged and only had a few tears from the fight.

She then stood up and looked at the scene that was under her, and smothering her giggles helped her best friend off the boy. Taking a good look at the boy in grubby oversized clothes she knelt down to whisper in Flandre's ear, and soon both of them had grabbed the boy, one on each arm, and dragged his into the mansion, leaving a facepalming mother twitching, then she noticed that the shots were landing very close to her position now, so she decided to let them have at it, while she tries to help her mistress in the current battle. She flew up and started throwing her knives...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose's room, five minutes after they dragged Harry off, had Rose and Flandre searching through her clothes for something that would fit her guardians son. It was a good thing she was a rather large tomboy, as other wise she would be fitting him for dresses... she then broke down giggling. 'M _aybe later,'_ she thought as she returned to her task. She had noticed how thin and small he was. Small enough to fit in some of her three year old outfits, and she was only half a inch above average for her own age/gender group. She was glad she wasn't an early bloomer though.

She found some clothes that should fit him, better than what he was wearing at least. Upon leaving her closet, she saw Flandre talking to Harry, and seemed to be explaining why they dragged him off. Tossing Harry the clothes she found, she convinced Flandre to wait outside while he dressed.

After he was finished and he told them they reentered the room to see a bit better dressed Harry. Instead of wearing something made for someone four times his width he was wearing some much less ill fitting, but still badly fitting clothes. They were _mostly_ right, but the jeans were an inch to long, slightly tight at the crotch, and loose at the hips. The shirt also fit oddly, being too tight in some places, and too loose in others. The fact that it was black with pink stars didn't help its case. The shoes were the best fitting part of the wardrobe. The sturdy leather mid calf boots with half inch high heels fit perfectly. The very faint blush on Harry's face showed that he was rather embarrassed at wearing girl's clothes, but the smile at having something that remotely fits on, outside of his school robes, even if they are second hand, made him feel better.

A strangled sound came from the open door, and the three turned towards it, and Harry went beet red. There was his newly found mother, half naked with a breast hanging out and nearly half the rest of the clothing missing. She realized what the problem was quickly, and covered her chest, before saying, "Rose, want to come with us when we go clothes shopping for Harry? And I realize he has really bad clothes, but was it necessary to put him in yours?"

"Sure, and yes, yes it was. They don't fit _too_ badly, and will at least do until we go shopping... can Flandre come?" Rose replied flippantly.

"Let me ask, now I have to go get changed," the half dress maid answered, then staggered off to her room, grumbling about smart ass girls, and how small and thin her son was to fit in those old clothes. She did admit they looked better on him than the old rags he had on though.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry loved spending time with his mom when they went shopping. He also loved spending time with the two girls whom landed on him when they went shopping with him. He didn't like the shopping part.

Five hours, and the fact that Flandre had him help put on the special Kappa sunscreen that let Flandre walk around during the day, and he was exhausted. To the point that he didn't notice several extra bags being added that had the two girls giggling. When they got back it was past eleven pm, and Harry was being almost dragged along by the two girls. It had been a long emotional day for his mother as well, to the point that when he left the 'three' children, she had forgotten one important fact... she hadn't shown Harry, Flandre, or Rose, where his room was.

Thus she started her day by going to check on her son... and panicked when she couldn't find him in his room.

She first ran to Flandre's room, and upon finding it empty, and the run had calmed her down enough to realize she had never told the children where Harry's room _was_ she walked calmly to her ward's room, and as expected as she peeked in, saw Harry and the two girls cuddling on the bed, fully dressed. Nodding she went to perform her morning duties, speeding herself along using her time powers.

Taking it easy she took a break an hour later, after completing eight hours of work, she decided to wake up her son and spend some time with him. Hearing voices in Rose's room, she knocked and the door opened to show the opener was Flandre, and behind her had rose in an outfit similar to the day before, and Harry in clothes nearly identical to the ones he was wearing the day before, but fitted for a male. He was wearing the exact same boots though, apparently considering that the well used, but in very good condition footwear comfortable enough to stay in.

"Harry, why did you choose to wear that? I'm not saying not to, but I'm curious, most boys wouldn't wear pink, or those types of boots," she asked cautiously.

Harry blushed before responding, "They remind me of one of the few pieces of kindness, I've been shown. The other two being Hagrid whom bought me Hedwig, some Christmas presents, and you coming into my life. I want to ask... what was my real name? I mean 'Harry Potter' was obviously created by Dumbledore, so did he just change my last name, or did he change both?"

Sakuya smiled sadly at the mention that her coming into his life was one of the best parts of it, she was happy about that he considered her that way, but sad that he has been shown so little in his life. "Vlad, Vlad Izayoi. I figure we could start with just changing the last name first and if you wish later, change the first." she then blushed as she continued, "My boss insisted on being your godmother and naming you. If it weren't for the fact that most of the household had to help with an incident ten years ago, she would've probably been the one to take care of you, or Meiling. Now I should show you around and show you to some of the... er... safer locations and residents of Gensokyo, as well as the one that will be teaching you Danmaku. Introductions will be after you get settled in more."

As the four headed out of the mansion, Flandre was caught by her sister and forced to remain behind.

Harry had to ask, after recovering from seeing a friend dragged off, "Danmaku?"

Lifting Harry up in her surprisingly strong, for her slight frame arms, she started to fly with Rose following behind. It was Rose that answered, "It's the normal method of solving incidents and disputes. The rules are enforced, although accidental breakage _can_ happen. The rules are as follows:

1: Each shot has to be slow enough to be dodged by the current opponent.

2: No killing.

3: A single spell card can only be used once per dual.

4: Avoid getting non-combatants involved.

5: Lesser fairies can be killed without consequence.

Those are the basic rules, there are more complicated tidbits, but those five are the basics."

Sakuya nodded although Harry could only tell by feeling the movements and added, "I'm going to hire Marisa to help you when I'm working to try and get you up to at least taking down the lesser fairies as quickly as possible. Don't worry about killing them, they revive faster than we can kill them off." she then stopped before flying over a forest. "This is the magic forest, home to Marisa. Flying over it is impossible, and I expect you to stay out unless guided by her, another person I trust, or myself."

"Why?" the boy asked noting the blond leaving the forest that waves at the trio.

"It's dangerous, with not only fairies, but things like carnivorous bushes, and wild animals. She then stopped over a shrine that had a young pretty woman sweeping the path to the shrine. "This is the Hakurei shrine the shrine maiden Reimu Hakurei, most post incident partys are held here, much to her displeasure," Sakuya finished with a chuckle.

"You keep mentioning incidents, what are they?" Harry asked.

This caused Rose to breakdown in giggles as she remembered some of the more memorable and/or embarrassing ones.

Frowning at the girl whom was giggling hard enough to affect her flight, she explained, "Incidents, are primarily caused by a bored yokai, yokai that loose grip on their powers, or higher powers. They are, most of the time, discovered by seeing easily observable phenomenon, such as seasons lasting too long, flowers growing out of season, and even phantoms appearing outside the netherworld." she paused by a large traditional house. "This is Yukari's house, she lives here with her Shikigami Ran and her Shikigami's Shikigami Chen." she then frowned and said, "I still owe her favors for helping me find and retrieve you, as well as arranging letters to go from here to beyond the boundary."

Harry winced and asked, "Anything I can help with"

"No, but they wont be too bad, more embarrassing really," came the maid's answer.

They flew in silence a bit as the giggles from the redhead died down and Harry started digesting the information. They stopped by a waterfall and the maid once again spoke, "This is the last stop today before I have to get back to work, this waterfall is home to Aya Shameimaru, author of the Gensokyo newspaper, Bunbunmaru. It would be rare that I have her look after you, because she would likely take off after a scoop, as well as the fact that she tends to anger others with her articles."

"Is she like that Rita Skeeter reporter from the Prophet? I heard she intentionally puts the worst spin imaginable on articles." the boy asked.

"No, just exaggerates, and tells things people don't want to know, and here she comes," the maid sighed.

In fact she was, the young looking woman with black hair, black wings a white shirt and black skirt was flying towards them. "Sakuya! Who's the cutie?"

"My son, and please don't bug him right now, he's probably suffering from information overload right now," the blue haired woman pleaded.

"Mind if I drop by in a few weeks? I could work with you so you won't be swamped by the curious," the tengu reporter asked. "I could also help with his Danmaku training once he gets the flying part down." she then noticed that at the word flying the boy's eyes looked towards her with sparkles in his eyes. "Sorry kid, I can't teach you, I'm a crow tengu so flying is natural to me."

"Thank you for both offers, I'll talk to you later about them. I had planned on Marisa teaching him, but a second person wont be bad." with a polite nod, and a farewell from Rose the trio flew off.

It was past three when they arrived back at the mansion, and Sakuya bid her son and ward a good day as she departed to finish her duties. Rose dragged the boy to Flandre's room, so they could start teaching him how to shoot magic bullets, so he could get a head start on his lessons.

So started his first summer as a Gensokyo resident...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

chapter end

AN1: Some characters appearances seem to be REALLY fluid. I've seen her with light blue hair, silver hair, blue eyes, purple eyes, and some combinations. So I picked some features I liked. I will probably do this for any character with variable appearances.


	3. Chapter 3: Summer into shopping

Son of Time

AN: I forgot about Harry's broom in last chapter, my bad. Oh well it gave excuse for them to spend time close to each other.

AN2: a lot of this seems like a summery, there's reasons for it. Many of the details are either not relevant right now, I don't want to spend three to five chapters chronicling every thing, to the fact I can, if inspiration strikes, flashback to a detail I probably didn't put in, without having to edit the chapter.

Chapter 3: Summer into shopping.

The summer passed in almost a daze for Harry. Between spending time with his new friends, learning Danmaku from Marisa, and spending time with his mother, and some small time with her boss, the summer was very busy, and he advanced in his training to the point where minor faeries could be defeated relatively easily, but he got crushed against even the weakest intelligent opponent.

A month into the summer the two girls convinced him, with liberal amounts of puppy eyes, charm, and some slight begging to try on the dress they had purchased during the first shopping trip. After trying it on, he found he actually had little trouble with it, and the two girls made it a weekly occurrence to have him cross dress, and got better at making it look realistic. The third time it happened, which was the first time they went into the human village, they started noticing a problem. Harry's personality shifted while wearing obvious girl clothes.

It was minor the first times, and almost impossible to notice at their home, but when they visited the human village, it became noticeable, and it was worse every time he dressed in that manner. He became... cold, cruel, and hurtful towards strangers. A thief has stolen Rose's purse at one point and she cackled maniacally as after knocking the man to the ground, he proceeded to start hurt him. By the time they managed to get him away from the man, he needed three months with a healer to walk again, and was unable to start a family.

During Danmaku training, they performed one on his cross dress days, and the difference was also pronounced. His male form fought similar to Reimu setting up barriers to protect himself and herd his opponents while setting up powerful shots. Crossdressed he fought far more aggressively. Both styles incorporated his budding time powers he inherited from his mother.

A donation to Reimu's shrine, in exchange for some counseling led them to find out why. The clothing change acted as both a trigger and a release valve for emotions that he really couldn't express growing up, anger, hatred, desire for control, and other negative emotions, all of which would mean pain at the Dursley's. Finding out his history was one of the few times that the shrine maiden felt murderous. The other times was when her home got destroyed.

She was however, slightly flattered that he fought similar to her, so she started coming by to teach him talismans to add to the style.

Shortly after the meeting, Sakuya reveled a magical marriage contract that she wrote up with James Potter. It was meant to be a completely temporary one, with a net zero penalty for ending it. It was primarily protection for their children so that they couldn't be forced into one with somebody unpleasant. The protection was needed because one was the female heir to an ancient and noble family, and the other had potentially inherited his mothers unique skill. They had intended, when both reached seventeen to use the clause that the contract could be ended by mutual agreement of both signers... well unless they fell for each other by then.

The resulting brawl ended when Remilia swatted the three fighters out of the air... then ended up fighting her sister for the hell of it.

It should be noted that, due to them getting along they didn't actually _object_ to the contract, too much at least, it was more the fact that there was one at all, combined with the possibility of them not getting along. The bruised, and battered group went and got changed soon after the fight between the vampire sisters ended.

Remilia started spying on the three children, because the obvious mutual crushes between all three was some of the most amusing entertainment she had seen. She also spent some time coaching the crossdressed Harry, amused that he started to emulate her close combat style. She also had the idea to ship all three of them off to Hogwarts, and asking the gap youkai to record the funny moments... there hadn't been an incident for over a half year, and she was bored. Sakuya agreed, and also registered her son's last name change with the school, they would change his first name next year after he got comfortable with his new family name. She also made some conditions, using the loophole of privet tutors being legal to allow Marisa to accompany them.

The two acceptance and the acknowledgment of the change, and conditions, came on Rose's birthday, one that coincidentally was the exact same day as Harry's. The party was a shared one, with most of the guests coming there for Rose, as she was a long time resident of Gensokyo, and as such had more time to meet with the residents.

Harry didn't mind, although his mother was embarrassed by the present Yukari gave the boy. It was pictures of her payment for the help the youkai gave her. They had gone to a cosplay convention with Sakuya dressed as sailor Mercury, then Catwoman, and finally Kos-Mos. EN1

Remilia gave him some notes on how to improve his very rough energy spear.

Rose and Flandre chipped in together to get him a computer they found at the antique shop run by Rinnosuke. It was actually a couple years ahead of Earth's computers, but that was blamed on Yukari screwing around with her gaps involving space and time.

His mother, got him two gifts, the first as a joke was a butler uniform and a maid uniform, the second, was a new wand, that would be created when they went school shopping, a custom wand using materials from his new home, since his old started to act oddly a month into the summer. Spells were coming out under-powered, failing to work, or coming out wrong. A levitation charm turned a rock into a kitten for five minutes.

Marisa had gotten her hands on his broom, which she modified with help from Patchouli, the bibliophile that pretty much lives in the Scarlet Devil Mansion. It was now seventy five percent faster, in both acceleration and speed, twenty five percent more comfortable, and able to survive, and cause it's rider to survive, a head on collision with a steel wall at max speed.

Aya, both in gratitude for the good interview, and because of his birthday gave him a feather for a potential wand core and a small dagger that was good for channeling her element, wind.

The other presents for him were relatively generic, except for the small bottle of Sake which was promptly confiscated, such as small toys, candy, and books about Danmaku and the history of Gensokyo. A few even donated a potential wand component.

Rose obtained far more personalized gifts, toys and books she had her eye on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon it was time for them to do some school shopping. Harry was dressed in the outfit that he had first worn after he had obtained some clothes of his own after over ten years wearing cast offs, and he had started to fill out due to both his training and new diet.

When they arrived in the Alley they noticed a large commotion at the bookstore. Something about a man named Lockheart, so they decided to hit that last.

They first swung by the bank and obtained some money, with rose, seeing the vault stuffed with gold, volunteered to pay for everything, and told Sakuya that if she felt the need to pay her back to so it in Gensokyo currency.

They arrived at the wand shop and entered. The old man had to dodge a knife and three Danmaky shots.

"That was close. Well Mr. Potter, or is it Mr. Izayoi now, as it always should have been? The Identification ward over my shop had identified both your false name, as well as your real name. And you brought Mrs. Potter and a Miss Scarlet with you as well. What can we do for you?" the old man said.

"They need wands," Sakuya said, then continued, "My son's started acting up earlier in the summer, and the other two need their first."

Ollivander frowned at the idea of a wand, one that was so recently purchased acting up, asked, "May I see your wand? It shouldn't be malfunctioning so soon." after obtaining the wand, he frowned, there was a rapidly fading magic on it. A spell he recognized. It was made to allow a person to wield a wand that wasn't theirs for a limited amount of time. It has to be cast on the wand, or it's core if the wand hasn't already been made, and it attunes the wand to a the caster, or another person of the caster's choosing. This was a bad sign.

It meant that the wand was never attuned to Harry at all. Sighing he said, "my apologies, someone cast a spell on this wand to make it seem like it was to be yours, when it wasn't meant to be. In exchange for this wand back, the wand of you, or one of your companions will be free. Except for custom wands, those are more expensive. Now who's first?"

Rose came forward and after nearly two hundred wands ended up with a griffon feather and oak wand. The holly and phoenix feather had _tried_ to react, but the foreign and mismatched magic in it prevented it.

Flandre was next, and had tried every wand in the shop, causing much mayhem, damage, minor injuries, and causing Harry's hair to straiten and grow to mid calf. In the end, she required a custom wand, and ended up with wood from her mansion's ground and one of her sister's hairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cut to Remilia whom is laughing her ass off watching what happened with her sisters wand shopping.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

They skipped the selection process entirely for Harry, no wand had reacted well last time, so the man examined the materials brought, and asked weather the boy felt anything while touching any of them. The black feather made him feel warm, and a sacred tree from Reimu's shrine was comforting.

The old man, interested in making such unique wands told them that they could pick them up the morning the express was to leave, he would open up at eight to make sure they could pick them up in time.

Robes for the three took time, because Flandre's needed to be adjusted for her wings. On the way out they brushed past a blonde man with his blonde son, whom to their anger that the group of 'mudbloods' ignored their existence. Despite the insults sent at them.

Grumbling the two went in for some new robes, and put the incident out of their minds.

In the apothecary they ran into Snape, whom promptly ignored them, and which caused Harry to smile. His new hair, combined with new eyes, and lack of a scar was making people ignore him.

The trunk shop saw them leaving with two standard student trunks.

Then it came time for the book store, and they obtained their first look at the man holding the media circus, and weren't impressed. They browsed through the books, authored by the man, and then put them back. They were nearly worthless. They instead bought some books about the same creatures and planned to use them instead. The two girls picked up the books for years one and two, as well as some others that caught their eyes. Harry found some books about talismans that he planned to share with Reimu.

After a full day of shopping they swung back to get their robes, and returned home. Harry was dead on his feet, and stumbled to the nearest safe bed, and fell asleep, not noticing when a body joined him in her bed.

Next week would be the start of another adventure.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

EN1: I cant think of time appropriate cosplays, just roll with it


	4. Chapter 4: All aboard the crazy train

Son of Time

AN: it might look like some bashing of Ron and Hermione in this chapter, but one has a jealousy streak a mile wide, and is worshipful of Dumbledore, and the other respects authority way too much, which Dumbledore is nearly the highest authority in wiz world.

AN2: you might have noticed in other fics, but I don't really like Ron. It's because I had few friends growing up, and the fact the boy seemed to abandon Harry when he needs him most, twice, grates at me.

Chapter 4: All aboard the crazy train to year 2!

Harry, Marisa, Flandre, and Rose, arrived over an hour early to board the Hogwarts Express, which frustrated a house elf that had plans of his own, with a second reason that, unknown to the elf, would've prevented him from closing off just Harry. 

The two girls had studied Harry's old books and were confident that they could attend his grade level. 

One was that he was serving breakfast to his masters at that time so he _couldn't_ close off the barrier to the platform, and two, with Harry's far longer, and now straight, hair, new eye and hair coloration, new, or recently new, clothing, and lack of scar, meant the elf wouldn't have recognized him in the first place.

On the train, Marisa pulled out a book she 'borrowed' from the Scarlet Devil Mansion, and started reading, with her companions following suit.

Harry was quite amused to see Ron and Hermione pass by his compartment multiple times as if they were looking for someone. He would've called out to them, but the compartment was rather full with four people.

He was just as amused to see Draco and his thugs do the same, and unlike with his friends, he had no desire to call attention to himself.

In his trunk were Hogwarts uniforms for both genders, both fitted to him, and as a joke, Rose had added a bra with small fake breasts in them to complete the cross dress. 

Harry personally think the girls have way too much fun dressing him up, but he likes them too much to put up too much of a fuss.

He had also turned the invisibility cloak over to its rightful owner. 

It was in this manner that the trip passed quietly, and Harry made a note to give Trevor back to Neville when they get out of the train as the toad had wandered into their compartment during the trip.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

At the school, Dumbledore had a sour look on his face. His lie about Harry had been exposed, and the charms he had placed on the staff who had knowledge of the Potter child had broken, making it so that they knew Harry wasn't a Potter. 

He would have to make some sort of announcement for damage control.

He also needs to gain control over the Potter Heir, as she is the child of prophesy unless Harry's parents managed to escape the dark lord three times. 

Professor Snape was happy, he didn't have to look at a Potter spawn in his class, and perhaps the daughter of _his_ Lilly would be more pleasant to look at.

And perhaps he could convince her to marry him upon graduation. If he couldn't have the mother, he would try for her daughter.

He would be disappointed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

On their way out he heard Draco shouting insults at the 'four' new students, as he considered them to be mudbloods, not realizing that one was a halfblood. The fact that one was a vampire, whom could wipe out the last dark lord was unknown to the boy.

It was a good thing for Draco that Harry's mom had made him promise to only use his time abilities in combat, or to save someone's life, or else the other boy might have had a trip to the hospital wing.

At this point, it should be noted that the no killing rule _only_ applies in Gensokyo, as Earth is out of the jurisdiction of those that enforce the rules, and so they can't be punished according to Gensokyo laws. 

The four separated, with Harry heading towards the carriages, as new students, and staff assuming they didn't attend the school, are synchronized to the identification wards through the boat ride, and as such the three whom had never attended the school needed to take them.

Harry ended up in a carriage with Ron and Hermione, by coincidence.

"Hey Ron and Hermione, how was your summer?" he asked.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Ronald asked belligerently, wondering why a 'stranger' was acting so familiar to him.

"It's me, Harry, someone removed some heavy duty glamours on me during the summer, after I found out that I wasn't really a Potter," Harry explained. 

"What do you mean you aren't really a Potter?" Hermione asked while Ron's eyes narrowed.

"My mother, who knew the secret to where the Potter's were hiding, left me there because she had some work to do for her boss that it was too dangerous to take me, and she though a Fidelius protected property would be safe enough for a few days. The Potter's daughter and I were there when the Dark Lord attacked, and her crib had been turned over hiding her. Hagrid took me to Dumbledore and he decided to run with it, renaming me Harry Potter, and placing me with the garbage known as the Dursleys, while calling them my family. My mother had found me after the last school year, and took me home. She already had rescued the Potter Heir, and was raising her," Harry explained. 

"Let me get this Straight, you aren't a Potter or the boy who lived?" Ron asked lowly. 

Oblivious to the attitude his now fourth best friend was putting out, he happily chirped, "Nope, and I couldn't be happier about it!"

"So you lied to us all last year? And why didn't you respond to our letters!" Ron snarled angrily. 

Taken aback by the anger in Ron's voice he answered, "No I didn't lie, it's only a lie if you know the truth, then say something different, Dumbledore set up a lie and I was taken in by it, and I didn't get a single letter, but that might have been because I wasn't where owls could reach me."

Harry's words inflamed Ron's anger more, and he venomously shot back, "Don't blame your lies on Dumbledore. You deceived us! You knew you weren't a Potter, but you claimed to be one!"

"I just got done..." Harry started.

"Lying again about not knowing. Don't talk to me!" Ron snarled. It wasn't the fact that Harry claimed to be a Potter that pissed the boy off, it was the fact that with Harry's fame disappearing, he could no longer use the fame to gain him some for himself.

Harry was hurt that his friend didn't believe him, and it was about to get worse.

"Why are you lying, Harry? Dumbledore wouldn't lie about this. Whatever information you have must be wrong," Hermione chided Harry. "And you shouldn't argue with Ron. 

Harry's voice grew cold, and he responded, "So the lineage test the goblins performed is false? Or the fact that I possess a skill my mother possesses, and only her, and the fact that the Potters did _not_ have, isn't proof? I find it interesting, that for someone that is supposedly my friend, that you immediately call me a liar, without asking why I said something."

"Dumbledore wouldn't do that," the girl stubbornly insisted.

Harry rolled his eyes and responded, "but he did. You know, I don't care whether you believe me. I know the truth. Also, I was going to see if you two wanted to join in the lessons from my privet tutor, but your responses make me not want to spend time with you, I hope you enjoy your lonely, friendless, school life." 

The girl reared back as if struck, the words that one of her very few friends said, implied that he was cutting ties with her, and was denying extra knowledge to her as well. All because it was obvious, to her, that all the proof was made up, or incorrect.

When they reached Hogwarts, Harry sat at the end of the table, away from his former friends. Most students were wondering who the 'new' student was, and where was Harry Potter.

The sorting started after a song, that Harry completely ignored. The first of his Gensokyo friends, was Rose, with the surname Potter that came before Scarlet.

There was a slight pause, that was filled with the mutterings of students, before the hat declared, "Gryffindor!"

Hermione's faith in authority figures made her believe that the girl wasn't really a Potter, although she looked a lot like what Lilly Potter was supposed to look like.

"Scarlet Flandre!"

The girl with the odd wings, that caused much muttering, stepped up and put the hat on her head.

Ten minutes later a very shaky hat declared "Gryffindor!"

Harry managed to find some empty seats where he could sit with his two friends and their tutor and waited for the food to be served. He had to ask though, "Flandre, how exactly did you get the hat to sort you here?" 

"I threatened to introduce it to my sister," Flandre smugly replied.

Harry thought for a second, then nodded.

The feast was then served, and there wasn't much talking afterward. 

When the food had been cleared, Dumbledore stood up, and said, "I have some announcements to make, and a mistake to admit to." there was some grumbling at the mistake part, that settled down when he started speaking again. "The mistake I made was in regards to Harry Potter. When Hagrid arrived at the Potter's, he found one child visible and brought him to me. As there were already celebrations breaking out for some reason, I placed powerful glamours on the boy, so that there would be a child-who-lived, since the Potter heir, who was missing at the time, was the one that was thought to be the child who did the deed. I did this solely so that there wouldn't be a panic at the thought of the savior being missing. I wish to offer my apologies to Vlad Izayoi, whom will be known as Harry Izayoi, and transition back to his full true name next year. He also has a Tutor for his homeland's magic, in Marisa Kirisame, please treat her with the respect due to an instructor at this institution. 

My next announcement is that the DADA position has been filled by Gilderoy Lockhart.

Lastly, to students old and new, the forbidden forest is, as its name implies, forbidden.

Now as you've been fed and watered, off to bed you trot."

Harry walked to the dorms with the two new girls, while his tutor went to her own quarters, with only two in the group of students knowing that the 'new kid' is Harry.

This would change as one confronted him as soon as they were in the dorms, "Harry, how could you make the headmaster lie like that?"

"Leave me alone Hermione, I told you the truth. It's not my fault your too stupid to accept it," Harry responded as he headed to the dorms. Once he reached his bed, he started putting security charms up around his bed. Charms he studied from a book he found in the bookstore. His trunk obtained the same treatment. He didn't put it past Ronald to not try and steal the cloak, that was now in Rose's possession like it belongs, from his trunk.

He normally wouldn't suspect the redhead of trying something like that, but how he acted on the way up to the school made his suspicious.

The night passed without incident for Harry.

Ron, on the other hand, was cradling an aching and unresponsive hand from where he tried to get into Harry's trunk. 

Harry smirked, as it looked like his paranoia was correct.

As he passed by the other boy he smirked and said, "You got hurt for nothing, I no longer have the cloak."

The redhead glared at the boy who met with two girls to head for breakfast. It was a too bad that it was a Wednesday for Ron, as he had to go through part of the day casting with his off hand. It was truly unfortunate that Potions was the first class of the day. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Harry was pleasantly surprised that Snape didn't single him out. It appears that not being a Potter helped defuse the hatred the man had for him.

It was a welcome change, to the point where Harry simply performed the assigned potion. He also backhanded a flying ingredient.

Said ingredient flew into the cauldron of the thrower, which caused it to erupt into a fountain of acid.

Snape really wanted to take points off, he really did, but two things stopped him.

One was the fact that there was no way the boy aimed the ingredient. As backhanding a flying ingredient in a vector that it would land in a cauldron is exceedingly hard.

The second reason? He owed the boy for not getting him covered in a toxic sludge. As that would be the reaction if that ingredient had gone in Izayoi's cauldron at that point in the potion. 

So he simply said, Crabbe, Goyle, take Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing, I will be by later to discuss why you don't throw random ingredients into cauldrons.

Harry simply nodded his thanks, for not punishing him, to the professor, before bottling the potion, and cleaning up.

The rest of the classes went without issue, although the Charms Professor expressed an interest, that was denied, in attending the day's tutoring session. 

He saw the results anyway, as a four-way battle started to take place in the air. In which Harry was badly beaten, as he was the least experienced of the four. His battered body landed roughly, but without serious injury. 

At the questions posed by some concerned students at whether he was okay, he simply gave a thumbs up. 

Dumbledore witnessed the fight, and he also noticed that despite the fact that Harry was lying there, as a mass of bruises, he was alive, and it was nothing that wouldn't heal. Looking at the 'lesson plan' that was given to him, he noticed that today was a practical experience day, while the rest of the day was theory, practice, and tactics. It was also listed as a non-lethal combat art, both as a way of self-defense and as a way to resolve disputes. 

He couldn't really argue that it was worth learning, as while it was rather violent, the fact that it was intended to not kill is something he heartily approved of.

To bad for him that he didn't know it could easily become lethal if they wanted it to be. And he wouldn't for quite some time.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Reflections

Son of Time.

Author Rant: Thank the person with pen name MercAsashi for getting me to write the next chapter. He tried to force me to rewrite it because he didn't like what I wrote, despite it not being his fic. Again, there is no bloody reason to cuss someone out if they don't want to change their fic to what you want. You are _not_ the only reader in existence, others might like what you don't, deal with it. DO NOT count on it working even a tenth of the time, after all, getting a massive deluge of negative reviews is kinds bad for self-esteem.

He is also one of two people I have ever blocked.

Besides, it was the sheer arrogance that offended me.

The exact words, which to me screams of arrogance and minor bullying, ironic considering what's on his profile, "You want this one to succeed? Stop with the cross-dressing Harry." as if only his opinion mattered.

Enough about him.

Reader pet peeve: do your research, unrealism in a fic is kind of expected to a point, but doing something like stating that a person has a 42 digit bank account when the worlds wealth is _**15**_ digits, is so far beyond realistic it's not funny. (yes I saw a fic that Author did that). Another this is going too low, saying someone faints at seeing a _five_ digit account is unrealistic, 5 digits is in the ten thousands place, have a bank account with that is good, excellent even, but not faint-worthy.

AN: not particularly happy with this chapter, but I wanted to show how various people are reacting to the changes in Harry's status.

Chapter 5: Reflections

Harry was getting annoyed. His former 'best friends' had abandoned him, one because she didn't believe him, and the other because he considered him a liar, much of the school believes the same, and Draco was being an even more annoying jerk.

It was a good thing he had new best friends, ones that he believed he could trust far more than the ones that had abandoned him at the first provided excuse.

Harry knew he might be getting slightly unfair, but he felt they were being more unfair.

So for the past two months or so he had thrown himself into Danmaku training and his schoolwork.

It was a week after school had started, and he cornered his Quidditch team captain before the first team practice.

"Oliver, could you ask your team whether or not they could stand being on the same team as me, how I am now? I _do not_ want to have a repeat of last year. If they can't treat me like a teammate, please tell me so you can find another seeker, if they can I'll see you at the next practice," Harry said tiredly.

The team captain was upset that Harry even had to bring the question up to him, he then winced as he remembered how the team had treated Harry simply because of lost points. He also understood Harry's point, if his team couldn't accept his new situation, then the team would suffer, as Oliver (correctly) thought that Harry wouldn't stick around for another round of snubbing.

With a nod Oliver wood went to speak to the team before they started practice, deciding to give Harry a pass this time until an answer had been reached.

He would end the practice with a frown, most of the team had adopted a wait and see approach. They would work with Harry civilly, but the closeness from when Harry first was on the team wouldn't be there, although it was better than it was passed the midway point the previous year.

The distance would only grow the next day... when Harry came down in a girl's uniform.

His hair, which had grown to mid-back length over the summer, helped along by some potions he picked up when he did his school shopping, combined with a uniform tailored to deemphasize his male features, combined with the special underwear that had been picked up, helped make him look almost perfectly female.

Most of the common room looked at Harry in shock. He was recognizably Harry, but at the same time, his clothing, the makeup, and most importantly, his bearing had changed.

While he had been more confident this year, he still had the majority of the same personality and body language.

Harry in a skirt did not, and this was further emphasized when Hermione walked up to him.

"Harry! Why are you wearing a girl's uniform?! You should go change to the proper uniform!" she shouted while getting in his face, assuming he would obey her like he would've had the previous year.

Unfortunately, she had forgotten that her friendship with Harry had fractured or worse.

"No," Harry said coldly while looking at the girl with an expression that a noble would give someone beneath his/her notice.

Taken aback by the tone and look she nearly missed when Harry continued, "Granger, you have made it clear, since the start of school that we aren't friends, so don't presume you have the _right_ to dictate what I do."

With that, he walked out of the common room and was swiftly joined before he exited by Flandre.

Rose attempted to join them before they left but she was held up by a redhead grabbing her arm.

"Why don't you stay here and get to know me?" Ron asked the girl whose arm he had. "that would be better than chasing after that liar."

She jerked her hand out of the boy's hand, and shot back as she walked away, "He's no liar, but you are the type of person I would never be friends with, someone who would abandon me at the slightest opportunity."

She then departed leaving a seething redhead behind.

Then came potions.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.'

Snape looked over the Gryffindor/Slytherin class and sighed. Why the headmaster refused to switch the class pairing he didn't know, especially since tradition wasn't a valid reason, since Dumbledore was the one that set it up the year he became headmaster.

Shaking his head he looked at the one he would admit to being a bit wrong about.

Harry Potter, er Harry Izayoi. Now that the boy no longer looked like a Potter, Snape could see a lot of what he objected to about the boy being false. Not that the man didn't have problems with the boy. He had heard that Harry suspected him of both the broom sabotage and trying to steal the stone. Privately he thought Harry had a point, he did seem to be the type.

Harry's new friends, which _did_ include the Potter spawn were in his opinion a step up from the ones he had in his first year. Intelligent, but not overly arrogant about it.

Flandre was arrogant, but considering that the two others had been overheard commenting that she was in the top twenty in their world, her arrogance was understandable.

Especially after the first Danmaku training that happened at Hogwarts where she held off the two students and the young blonde witch.

Harry was currently working with his two friends, that most of the staff thought that he would marry at least one of them by how quickly they had grown close and noticed something flying into the cauldron.

This time it wasn't an ingredient.

It was a wet start firework.

Tracing the trajectory back to a smug redhead Snape's eyes narrowed as he ordered the three to the hospital wing, right before the boy's cauldron exploded sending shrapnel into both the redhead and Longbottom.

He hated teaching he thought as he headed to perform emergency first aid on the two students.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

It was fortunate that the potion they were working on wasn't at a stage that getting splashed with it would be overly bad for their health, so they were out in a few hours. It was too bad they were supposed to attend DADA.

The first was a disaster with Pixies and a test that was all about self-glorification.

The three burned the 'textbooks' much to the girls' horror, and never attended another class, while using a loophole allowing for self-study for a class if they find the professor inadequate.

They used the same loophole for history.

They turned in progress reports to their head of house to prove they were, in fact, studying the classes instead of just skiving off the classes.

Ronald looked at the trio with a look of fury. He wanted the fame and fortune of the Potter heir, and since the Potter heir was female, he decided that he would marry her.

Harry, the liar, was in his way, and now thanks to him, Ron had a week of detentions with the head of Slytherin for sabotaging Harry's potion.

Ronald was a covetous child. He thought that Harry would be his ticket to fame and money, and that came crashing down when the truth of his heritage came to light. He figured that the real Potter child would want to befriend him, and would be happy to marry him later in life.

He was wrong, she spent the most time with the iron and jewel winged freak and the liar.

He decided to ask his mother for help.

After all, it was obvious Harry had the girls under a potion, after all, they stay with him even dressed as a girl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Ginny was confused. She saw Harry, but he didn't look like he should, he didn't act as he should, and he was close to two girls.

He also wasn't a Potter. The girl wondered what else was false from the books.

Harry also willingly dresses as a girl, which was a major turn off for her.

She needed advice, perhaps her mother would help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.

Hermione was unhappy. Harry had ditched her for two other girls. This left her friendless... again. Ron and she were too different to remain friends without a buffer, and so when Harry left the friendship, the remaining friendship collapsed.

Harry refused to admit his mistake, and cut ties with her when she tried to convince him, and now he's dressing as a girl at least for the day.

She would wait for Harry to start failing his assignments and/or tests and have him apologize to her to repair their friendship.

She gives him until October. That's when she thinks he'll come back looking for help after all the two girls are transfers and haven't been at Hogwarts for the year Harry and she were.

She did wonder how he got his homework done so fast though, she would turn her back for a second, and he would be packing up his completed assignments when she turned back. It was infuriating to her that he could, relatively correctly, finish all his homework in seconds. She would have him teach her the spell when their friendship resumed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Draco looked at Harry with disdain. He was now glad that Harry had declined to be his friend on the train. The boy was the bastard son of a maid, and the _female_ Potter heir was siding with the bastard, it was even more of a disgrace then her father marrying a mudblood.

Well, he would show them the power of a pureblood, as his father will hear about this situation.

His father would get the bastard kicked out, as a mudblood bastard has no right to do better than a pureblood.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Dumbledore was frowning. He was glad Harry had his mother in some respects, but in others he silently cursed. He had cast a Fidelis charm on the Potter heir so that nobody could remember that the heir was female, a charm he has since broken since she had reappeared.

The problem was that many plans involving Harry just went kaput. He now had a family and support system, and friends that he knows nothing about, and a young teacher who is teaching Harry a fighting style that he heartily approves of since it's nonlethal.

He has no idea how powerful the sixteen-year-old which is, but she seemed to be trusted by Harry's mother.

He had a bad feeling about that Flandre girl though like she was barely being restrained by her friendships from gratuitous violence.

Harry had cut ties, rather understandably, but still frustratingly, with some of his greatest supporters in his year.

Young Ronald had disappointed him by thinking Harry had lied to him the whole time, while Granger did the opposite, calling him a liar _now_.

With a sigh, the old man decided to observe the situation for the year assuming nothing happens.

He would normally try to get control over the Potter heir, but he would have to prove he was better than her current guardian when he had deceived everyone about her.

He didn't like his chances with those facts, especially since she was happy, healthy, and powerful under her current guardian.

He would see what happens.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Merisa looked at her two students, and Flandre, and smiled. Two were cute kids, and one was a bloodthirsty vampire. She was proud of the progress the sole male had been making, not that the other two hadn't been improving, but Harry had to be pushed harder to catch up. The two human children were flat on their back, while the vampire simply had mussed and damaged clothes.

Marisa was in even worse shape.

She then frowned, Harry was suffering from spell card backlash. It was a condition when they try to create a spell card above the creator's ability.

"Good job you three. Flandre, I have nothing to say since you were above me in sheer power anyway. Rose, you're improving steadily. Harry, try to make a weaker spell card. You need to work up to the stronger ones, not go straight to the top, other than that, you have shown the most improvement. I'm hoping that by the end of the school year you will be able to handle stage one or two on an incident. Currently, you should be able to handle most common fairies. Now get lost."

As she watched her students fly off towards the castle, Marisa frowned. Harry's female clothing personality worried her. It was so different than the male clothing.

Shrugging she put her back against a tree and started reading a book she... er... 'borrowed' from the Hogwarts restricted section, hoping against hope that nothing would happen during the year that would force her to act in her secondary job.

Her hopes would be in vain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

All through the school people were evaluating the new Harry, and his new hobby, as well as the girls that he was close to.

Opinions were mixed, some felt betrayed that Harry wasn't who they thought he should be, some were dismissive of his revealed heritage, and others were uncaring.

Time would tell what the long term effects of the revelation would be.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

Deep within Gringotts, a goblin handling an account noticed a document. The document was a self-updating list of living blood-related family for that family, it also notes the relationships of each living person. The head of a family had a bastard child, that due to the laws concerning such, was the heir of the family.

Normally a bastard wouldn't inherit, but in cases where the only heir of the head was a bastard, it falls to that child.

He made a notation in the file to contact the child if the head of house dies in prison, or if he gets a trial and found guilty. Of course, if he gets a trial and found innocent he would be told of the child, but the chances of that are almost nil.

The chances of getting the child from his mother after she finally got him back were also close to nil, but the show should be fun to watch.

Setting aside the folder with the documents, he continued with his work.

Another folder was soon placed in it, covering all but the motto of the family.

Toujours Pur.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

End chapter.


End file.
